


Nightmares

by logicallysoft



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Age Play Caregiver Deceit | Janus Sanders, Age Regression/De-Aging, Baby Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Multi, Non-Sexual Age Play, Platonic Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Platonic Relationships, Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders, little!Virgil, parental janus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:15:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28679481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/logicallysoft/pseuds/logicallysoft
Summary: Virgil had a bad nightmare that causes him to regress and run to Janus who becomes surprised at seeing Virgil run to him for a nightmare but he is happy to help the little anxiety
Comments: 1
Kudos: 109





	Nightmares

Nightmares weren’t uncommon for Virgil, not in the slightest, but he constantly disliked them especially due to the stress it causes him, he seemed quick in jolting up, tears flowing down his face as he just held his chest, it was tight and heavy. He just silently looking around grabbing his blanket and Mr Spider. He wanted Mama… He getting up quickly as he ran to Janus’ room knocking the door frantically.

A snort came from the snake side as he awoke to the banging, He moved his sleep mask alittle as he saw his door being opened and a little Virgil stood. Tears running down his cheeks and mucus dribbling abit from his nose. Janus blinks lightly as he sat up, Virgil never came to him for a nightmare… He grunts when tackle hugged “what’s wrong my little spiderling” Janus spoke gently.

”n-nightmare” Virgil sobs hugging Janus who rubs his hair “everyone went away and I was a-alone” Virgil mumbled “c-cause they hated me” he adds. “now who could hate you my darling” Janus gently rubs the tears away getting a tissue to wipe his nose “it was just a bad dream…” he spoke gently holding the little. Virgil hiccups “Mama…” he sobbed as Janus stared in shock.

It had been many years since that nickname came out “…Mama’s here baby” he whispers pulling Virgil close, it was odd to have him come to the dark side just for cuddles, even for him. He didn’t complain however, he held him close and loving as he rubs his hair “You’re safe” he whispers. Virgil hiccups rubbing his face “mmsowwe… I dun mean to wake you” he hiccups. “don’t be sorry Virgil. You had a bad dream, I can’t blame you” he whispers rubbing his cheeks. Virgil quietly smiles cuddling into Janus.

“tank woo…” he mumbled as Janus comes his hands through Virgil’s hair. “common sweetheart” he whispers softly “let me get you some new clothes and a nice warm bottle of milk” he spoke lovingly. Virgil giggles lightly, letting the other lift him into his arms. Janus gently carried him into the dark sides shared kitchen as he went to sort him a bottle of milk. Virgil seemed to happily giggle at Janus. “what’s so funny my little spiderling?” he asks gently. “Mama is funny!!” Virgil yells happily.

Janus chuckles gently shaking his head. He seemed to softly finish the bottle with a sprinkle of cinnamon like how Virgil enjoyed it. Virgil gently giggles in excitement for it, he gently hums making grabby hands for his bottle of milk. Janus gently handing it over to the little as he lovingly smiles at him. He gently examines Virgil’s little face as he just seemed to be overjoyed at Janus taking care of him.

It was something odd for Janus to see, feeling the joy of when Virgil was just little baby Fear. He seemed to smile softly at the child like Anxiety as he went going to cuddle Janus close. Janus kisses his head lovingly as he wanted him to be happy and safe.

“come along little one, it is time for some movies hm?” he asks softly as Virgil giggles happily “Nightmare Before Christmas!!” he spoke happily to the other. Janus nods softly “come on my dear, lets watch some movies hm?” Janus softly carries him to the sofa.

He just cuddled him close as the two watched the movies. Janus hums to the songs along with Virgil, however soon Virgil was asleep upon his lap, Janus rubs his hair softly watching Virgil sleep, it was time to place him back to bed… He carried him up to his bedroom, he gently tucked Virgil in comfortably. He soon smiles snapping his finger creating lights to project on the ceiling for Virgil. He hoped he would like that.

When Morning came, Janus blinks awake noting a platter of bed and breakfast and a note from Virgil, it just reading Thank you. A warm feeling filling Janus’ chest as he smiles to himself softly, placing it in his drawer with the many other memories from both Remus and Virgil. Virgil leans on the door “morning” he spoke quietly. “Good morning Virgil, sleep well?” he asks as Virgil nods going over and hugging Janus. “thank you for taking care of me…” he murmurs “always Virgil… always.” the snake side responds hugging him close and lovingly. Always and forever.


End file.
